The invention relates generally to electrical switchgear, such as electrical feeder circuit protectors including an electrical contactor, and, more particularly, to switchgear which combines a visible disconnect switch (typically but not necessarily manually-operated) and a circuit breaker (which may also be termed an interrupter) capable of interrupting fault currents.